Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to mixtures of propargite and synthetic pyrethroids, which exhibit synergistic activity as pesticides.
Thrips palmi is a transplanted insect from Southeast Asia which has caused serious damage to cucumber, watermelon, melon, eggplant and green pepper in recent years. It has no strong natural enemy, and is believed to cause more serious growth damage or fruit damage than any other known insect. Compounds such as sulbrophos, oxamil, carbosulphane, cypermethrin, pemfracalp, BMPC, DMTP, cyfulbenzron, etc. have been used in the past. However, none of them has had a sufficient protective effect.